Pink Hair
by RaspberryUniverse
Summary: Ok. So I woke up one day in the body of this pink haired girl who is apparently a kounichi. I don't know were I am. I don't know how I got here, and I certainly don't know how to get back. It can't get any worse, can it?
1. Chapter 1

"blablabla": Talking

"_blablabla"_: Thinking

"_Why is my hair pink?"_ I thought.

"_I have blond hair. Maybe this is all just a dream and soon I´ll wake up and everything will be back to normal."_

I forced myself to close her eyes and after a few minutes of lying in bed I finally fell asleep.

"Sakura!"

"_Huh?"_

_"_Sakura wake up!"

"_Who´s Sakura?"_

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked into the sunlight. I was lying in a white bed with purple covers.

"_That´s strange." _I thought. "_The covers in my bed are blue."_

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Finally your up Sakura, hurry up your going to be late."

I looked up and saw the face of a friendly looking, brown haired woman looking down on me.

"_Why is she calling me Sakura, and who is she anyway?"_

"Excuse me but, who are you?" I asked.

To my surprise she started laughing at me.

"Didn´t sleep enough did you? You shouldn't read that late at night. Just as a quick reminder I´m your mother silly."

"_My mother? How could this person possibly be my mother? I had never seen her before in my life."_

"Well hurry up and get dressed now. You don´t want to be late for your team meeting."

I decided to just dismiss it and got up and walked to a near by mirror.

I looked at my reflection.

I had candy floss pink hair, milky white skin and startling green eyes that stared back at me in utter shock and disbelief.

Then I screamed.

"What´s wrong Sakura? Did you spot another pimple? You know everybody gets them."

"N-no, I-m f-fin-ne." I stuttered.

"Then hurry up and get dressed" My supposed mother shouted.

I decided to do as she told me and dressed in the clothes I found in a nearby closet.

I put on a red dress with white lining, black shorts and this weird metal forehead protector thing with some kind of symbol engraved. I also grabbed a nearby pouch but didn´t bother to look what was inside.

I exited the bedroom and walked down a set of stairs that exited in a kitchen with a living room attached.

"Finally there you are are! Now come sit down and have something to eat and then of to training."

While slipping onto a nearby chair I asked,

"Um.. I´m sorry I forgot but where is training again?"

The woman laughed again.

"Boy you really are forgetful today arn´t you? Your team is training at training ground 7. I suppose you still remember where training ground 7 is don´t you?"

"Actually I don´t..." I quietly said.

She laughed once more and then started to give me directions while I started eating my pancakes.

"Oh good your done" She said after I had finished eating the pancakes. "Now off to training with you."

"Ok" I said. "Goodbye...Mom." I added the last word carefully.

"Bye sweetheart."

Then I got up and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I sorta forgot that last time so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and probably never will. Even though I wish I did...**

I followed the directions my mother had given me and finally came to a large open field with a nearby forest and a small lake.

"Sakura over hear!"

I followed the sound of the voice and saw a blond tanned boy with bright blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks standing next to a boy with black hair that was spiked in the back and dark eyes.

I had to admit that the black haired boy was quite handsome, but his eyes where so cold and harsh, it send shivers down my back.

I walked other to them and leaned against a tree.

"Hey Sakura, why are you so late today? Normally your the second person to show up after Sasuke-teme here!"

_"So the black haired boy's name was Sasuke. But why did the blond hair kid call him ´Teme`? Isn't that Japanese for bastard?"_

"Umm.. yeah... Sorry about that.." I mumbled.

"It´s ok Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei won't show up for another hour or two anyway..."

_"Kakashi-sensei. Is he my teacher of someone of that sort?"_

"...He always comes up with these really lame excuses and its so obvious that there not true. I wonder what he does in that time period anyway, it's really suspicious and what's under that mask of his anyways? He never takes it of, not even to sleep. I wonder if he takes it off to take a shower because if he didn't that would be really weird..."

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said rudely to the blond haired kid. apparently named Naruto.

I scornfully eyed him. I hated people that where rude to overs.

"Your such a loser and annoying. Your the dead last, you'll never make it to anything great, yet alone Hokage."

That´s it. I reeeaaly didn't like Sasuke.

"Say that again Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Your a loser and dead last." Sasuke said while smirking.

"I'm not the loser here, you are!"

"As if! You could never beat me in a spar. "

And with that Naruto ran towards Sasuke and grabbed him at the collar and was about to punch him when...

"That´s enough!" The voice of a man about ages 20 to 25 could be heared hollowing across the field.

"Yo." A silver haired man with a mask that covered half his face said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was holding an orange book that he continued reading while talking to us.

"Naruto I want you to apologize to Sasuke for trying to hit him and then run three laps around the training field."

Naruto scowled and Sasuke smirked and stuck his nose into the air like a stuck up little brat.

"That's not fair." I said loudly. They all turned around and looked at me.

"Sasuke is the one that started to insult Naruto and provoked him. It was wrong of Naruto to charge at Sasuke but it should not be Naruto apologizing. It should be Sasuke."

They stared at me in shock and slight disbelief.

"Sakura did you just..."

"Sakura is right." Kakashi said interrupting Naruto.

"Sasuke you will apologize to Naruto as well, and you will both run three laps."

"H-hai, Sensei."

Then Naruto and Sasuke (unwillingly) apologized to each other and starte running laps.

While they where running I decided to sit down and enjoy the scenery.

I was drinking some water out of a water bottle I had brought along when Kakashi-sensei approached me.

"What you did just know was very unlike you, normally you are fully on Sasuke's side."

_"I'm always on Sasuke's side? Whoever this body used to belong to must have been an idiot. Why would someone ever support that jerk?"_

"But, I am proud of you. What you did was very mature and I think it's a sign that your finally getting over your obsession with Sasuke." He continued.

"Phfffffffffffff!"

That was the sound of me spitting water into my senseis face. I started choking and Kakashi-sensei rushed over to pat me on the back.

Just then Naruto and Sasuke returned from there laps.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"I-i'm fine." I managed to choke out. My brain was still trying to comprehend what Kakashi had just said.

_"Whaaaaat?! I had a crush! On SASUKE? That complete jerk, he insulted Naruto just because he was talking to me, why would I ever have a crush on him?! Oh right, this is not my body. What is wrong with the girl that this body used to belong to? Ok, so he's good looking, but is she really that shallow to completely ignore his personality just because he's handsome?"_

While I was lost in my thoughts Sasuke decided to make a little side comment.

"Humph, your so useless. You can't even go without one of us saving you for five minutes."

That did it. I got up and yelled at him.

"Why did Sakura ever have a crush on you? Your such a stuck up little brat! Do you seriously think that your better than everyone? Because if you do you are delusional and arrogant! I really, REALLY can't stand you!"

Then I ran away.

As I was running I could still hear Naruto say,

"Kakashi-Sensei, why was Sakura talking in third person?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! **

**I want to thank Midnight. Sakura. Blossom for being the first to review this story.**

**I also want to note that this story takes place BEFORE the waves mission.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Please enjoy!**

I ran until I came to a small pond with a waterfall. I sat down, took of my shoes and slipped my legs into the cool water. It felt refreshing during such a hot day. In my mind I quickly reviewed what I had learned today:

My name was Sakura. I didn't know my last name.

I was either 12 or 13 years old, judging from my height.

I was on a team with two boys named Sasuke (Who was a complete jerk/bastard/idiot/brat/other stuff that I can't think of right now) and Naruto and also a sensei named Kakashi who is prone to being late.

I do not know what we do on this team and what the purpose of it all is.

The girl whose body this used to belong to is pretty stupid and shallow from what I have seen. I mean who would be so dumb as to fall for a guy just because he's good looking, it's just... Arrrggg! I HATE it! But I´m getting carried away now.

So I found out a few things about this world but... what now? Will I forever be stuck like this? How am I going to return home? What if I'm...

Just then I heard a voice behind me say,

"S-sakura, are y-you okay?"

I turned around a saw I girl with shoulder long black hair and strange white eyes with a tint of lavender standing in front of me.

"W-why aren't y-you at t-training?"

"It's just, Sasuke was being an jerk and annoying so I got fed up with him and ran away."

I could obviously see the shock on the young girls face.

"S-sasuke, n-not N-naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Sasuke. Your not the first one to be so surprised."

The girl looked at me for a few seconds with worry in her eyes and then sat down next to me.

"I-is e-everything ok? S-something you w-want to t-talk about?"

"Why do you straight away think something is wrong just because I'm not fawning all over Sasuke?!" I half yelled at her.

She recoiled into a little ball as if someone had struck her.

"I-im s-sorry!" She whispered tears sparkling in her eyes.

I noticed that my face was scrunched up in anger and suddenly felt terribly guilty for yelling at her.

"Please don't cry! I'm sorry I yelled! I've just been having a stressful day that's all!"

She sniffled a bit and then looked at me again and smiled gently.

"I-I guess, w-with all o-of us b-becoming n-ninja its n-natural to b-be s-stressed."

_"Wait a second rewind. Ninja? I'm a ninja? Those that you see on TV that throw shurican and can walk on water and do all kinds of weird stuff? How is that even a possible?"_

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when Hinata said.

"W-why don't y-you come o-over to m-my h-house later t-tonight and w-we can t-talk m-more?"

I smiled at her.

"Thanks. I could really use a friend right now."

_"And it also wouldn't be a bad thing if I found out a little more about these 'ninja' people."_

"Would you mind giving me directions to your house? I've sort of forgotten where it is." I said sheepishly while grinning.

She laughed.

"S-shure."

Then she described the way to the 'Hyuuga mansion' as she called it. Could 'Hyuuga possibly be her last name? Well it seems I would find out later tonight. We agreed to meet at 4 PM and then we both left. Since I didn't feel like seeing anymore of Sasuke today I simply went home.

"Sakure Haruno!" My mothers voice greeted me at the door.

_"Oh. So my last name is Haruno. That's good to know."_

"Where have you been? Training finished half an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry mom. I was talking with a friend. She invited me other to the Hyuuga mansion this afternoon." I said.

"Oh, so you've made friends with the little Hyuuga heiress. That's nice. What was he name again? Oh I know Hinata! Well I'm ok with you going so have fun!"

_"So Hinata was her name. Hinata Hyuuga. My first friend in this new world."_

After talking with my mother I went up to my room and took a long hot shower. Then I read a bit and played around with the kunai and shurican I had found in a pouch. At 3:50 PM I started walking towards Hyuuga mansion.


End file.
